yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 078
"Friends 'Til the End, Part 4", known as "Attack Me! The Destined Last Turn" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-eighth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on October 23, 2001, and in the United States on July 19, 2003. Major Events * Joey is under Marik's control. (Téa was also under Marik's control but she was released once the rules were explained and she unknowingly trapped herself.) * Both players are chained to an anchor above the Dueling site. When a player's Life Points reach 0, his opponent's key will be unlocked, allowing him to remove the chains. The loser is dragged into the sea forever. * If anyone attempts to stop the Duel, the crate above Téa will be released (it would most likely kill her, however, this is omitted in the dubbed English version, but the fact that this would happen was obvious). * Joey uses cards given by Marik. * Yugi takes over during the Duel. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Yugi Muto, Part 4 Duel continued from previous episode. Yugi has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (affected by the effect of "Attrition") (900/2000) and "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. Joey has 1100 Life Points remaining and controls "Attrition". Turn 14: Joey Joey has just drawn "Meteor of Destruction". Marik orders him to play the card, but Joey, at this point, starts remembering his past. Marik tries to use force, but Joey refuses due to him now remembering his friendship with Yugi and his refusal to kill his friend. Yugi, at this point, goads Marik to Duel him personally since he was being a coward for using Joey as a puppet. Angered, Marik uses his Rod to its full power and completely takes control over Joey. Joey activates "Meteor of Destruction" to pay 500 Life Points (Joey 1100 → 600) and inflict 1000 damage to Yugi, but Joey then breaks free of Marik's control as his last bit of free will and memory of his friendship with Yugi are both strong enough to overpower the Rod's control over him and break free. This forcibly removes Marik out of the duel for good. Yugi then activates "Mystical Refpanel" to negate the effect of "Meteor of Destruction" and allow Yugi to use "Meteor of Destruction" from the Graveyard as his card or Joey's. Yugi, not wanting to see Joey die, decides to use "Meteor of Destruction" from the Graveyard as Joey's card which means its effect will damage him (Yugi 1000 → 0). Joey's key box opens. Joey is unwilling to let his friend sacrifice himself this way, so he tries to think of a way to save both of them. He then realizes that "Meteor of Destruction" can force one of Yugi's monsters to attack after its first effect resolves, so he uses the second effect of "Meteor of Destruction" to order "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to attack directly (Joey 600 → 0). Yugi's key box also opens. (NOTE: Usually the Duel ends when the first player's Life Points reaches to 0, so if it weren't for this, Joey would have technically won the Duel.) Epilogue With the help of Serenity and Kaiba, Yugi, Joey and Téa are all saved. Serenity dives into the harbor with Joey's key to free him after Joey frees Yugi with the latter's key, while Kaiba knocks out the Rare Hunter operating the crane and uses a remote control to ram his helicopter into the hanging crate, knocking it away from Téa. Changes to the English Version * The fairy in "Mystical Refpanel" has been given a dress in the US version. * In the dub, Kaiba knew the card he threw at the rare hunter is the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", in the original he didn't and hoped it was a common card. * The scene where Kaiba's card hits the Rare Hunter's hand is removed from the dub. * The card stuck on the Rare Hunter's hand as he tries to grab the remote is erased from the dub. * Cut from the US version Kaiba retrieves his card from the Rare Hunter's hand, sees that it's the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and thinks to himself, "I'm such a good drawer". * Cut from the US version is a short sequence of Joey wondering if he's going to die. However Joey does near die. * Mai slapping Joey is cut from the dub. However in the next scene, Joey has his hand to his face from where Mai slapped him implying she slapped Joey offscreen. * The dynamite attached to the hook that holds the crate is removed from the dub. Despite this, the hook still explodes in the dub. * The dub removes a scene where Joey pays 500 Life Points to activate "Meteor of Destruction". This cost is not present in the real card game, but with the removal of the scene, viewers of the dub would've had no indication of where Joey lost 500 LP and how that was enough to allow Red-Eyes B. Dragon to finish Joey off. * After the Duel, when Yami Yugi's spirit is invisibly standing behind Yugi and the gang, he silently watches his host in the dub. In the Japanese version, he thinks to himself that Yugi has taught him a lesson about the power of friendship and that, like in the manga, Yugi will one day surpass him. Errors *Before Joey gives Yugi the Millennium Puzzle back, the chain of the Millennium Puzzle is seen on Yugi's neck close to the end. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.